


A Miracle Almost Missed

by starfleetdream



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/pseuds/starfleetdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Sarek too late? A holiday one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Miracle Almost Missed

**December, 2229**

 

Sarek stared down at the festivities below his window, lost in thought. The street had been closed to traffic and turned into a fanciful “holiday faire,” it was called, complete with artificial snow, some Terran reindeer and a human dressed as the mythical Santa Claus. Revelers now filled the street, but the scene held little interest for him. He was about to turn away to meditate when the door to his quarters chimed. It slid open to reveal Amanda, her face solemn, eyes downcast. 

 

"Amanda." She looked up at the sound of his voice, and he was taken aback by the sadness in her eyes. 

 

"Sarek, I can only stay for a minute. I thought it best that I tell you in person -- I've accepted the position at Harvard. I'll be starting next semester, and I ...I'm leaving for Boston this week." Her voice had fallen to a whisper. 

 

It took him a moment to absorb her words. Her action was, of course, logical.  And logically of no concern to him as he himself was departing imminently to Vulcan -- to take a wife. Still, he was shaken to the core at the thought of her leaving here...leaving him.

 

"You are leaving -?"

 

"Tomorrow." Her tone suddenly hardened. "I thought it best that we put some space between us, given the circumstances." Then her voice shook. "I just wanted to say...goodbye, and wish you well.  It's traditional to say 'congratulations.'" Amanda blinked back tears. She would _not_ make a scene in front him.  "Please, don't say anything, Sarek -- I have to go!" She had planned to offer him the _ta'al_ and the traditional farewell, but she couldn't manage it. She turned and, walking as fast as possible without running, fled back down the corridor -- leaving him alone.

 

Sarek felt his control slipping into a maelstrom of emotion. Surely, this was for the best -- they both had their own obligations, and considering that anything could be otherwise between them, given their vast differences, was surely folly.  And yet -- her receding form in his mind's eye, he felt as if he was losing his very equilibrium, his grip on life itself.

 

He suddenly realized how blind he had been to his own self. He could not attempt a bonding with any woman on his home world, he now knew: his _katra_ had already been claimed. And she was running away from him.

 

Without another thought he was out the door and following her into the street. His feet slipped on the unfamiliar snow as he scanned the crowd. Catching sight of her just before she disappeared into the throng, he closed the distance between them with long strides, nearly knocking her down as he slid to a stop in front of her. 

 

Amanda looked up, confused. But before she could say anything, he swept her up in his arms and into a passionate kiss, completely uncaring for the mass of humanity surrounding them. When they finally broke apart, he stared intently into her wide eyes. 

 

“Amanda,” he breathed, “Please stay with me. Forever.”

 

At her answering smile, he gently took her hand and led her back toward the embassy, the surprised crowd parting silently to let them pass.

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> katra - the living essence of a Vulcan soul, a combination of soul and memory (from Vulcan Language Dictionary)
> 
> ta'al - traditional split-fingered gesture of greeting and farewell
> 
> The usual disclaimer: Don't own, don't profit


End file.
